Shattered
by Starquilter57
Summary: The Aftermath of Nero's destruction as seen through the eyes of Vulcan OC's. New Chapter. Moving On.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Trek. I do not profit from this

Shattered

Syrol sat at his console in the Communications Center of the Vulcan Embassy. His entire home world had been undergoing seismic activity of an extreme nature. A Federation-wide distress call had gone out and evacuations were underway. Syrol listened to these transmissions carefully and forwarded them to Skar. He tried not to think of his family members living on the planet. Worry is not logical.

Skar was Acting Ambassador, as Sarek was currently present on Vulcan. As a distress call had already been issued and rescue efforts begun, there was really very little for him to do about this situation. His thoughts drift to his son Shular, living with his brother Skyne and attending school. Shular hopes to study at the VSA next year. His daughter T'Mair is a dance instructor at Julliard. Skar's wife T'Ler is staying at the Embassy, teaching dance at the San Francisco School for the Performing Arts.

Stirn the Groundskeeper and his wife T'Veda are among the first to feel the loss. All of their children and grandchildren were gathered in his oldest son's home to celebrate the birth of a child. Though the house was well constructed, it collapsed during a large tremor. The entire family died within seconds. Stirn and T'Veda feel the pain of severed bonds. They sit on the floor of their quarters and embrace each other.

Stohl and T'Rysa know that there is something wrong. They can sense the general anxiety all around them. There are rumors of a distress call from their home world. Stohl has made several trips to pick up various staff members who have been called to their posts. He and his wife have no children. Their parents are long dead. They have no relatives with whom there are strong bonds.

T'Sela and seven colleagues from the Vulcan Cultural Institute are en route to Vulcan. They have spent a week at a seminar on Risa, giving lectures on various aspects of ancient Vulcan Art History. The captain of their transport vessel tells them of the distress call. It will be much safer for everyone if the ship diverts to Terra. T'Sela is concerned for her husband and children.

Sirin rushes home when he gets the news. He had been in surgery, Rachel is home with the children. Five year old Jason has a bad cold. Hannah is only two weeks old, so Rachel is still on maternity leave. Otherwise, she would have reported for duty and departed with the Farragut. Sirin is silently grateful for this. His cousin Spock must be aboard the Enterprise. Sirin thinks of the family on Vulcan. He has not seen them for more than ten years.

* * *

Something is interfering with communications from Vulcan and with the ships that have gone to her rescue. Syrol can receive no word from any of them. His son Salen is busy working at another console, searching for a signal. Syrol has two daughters, T'Lys a botanist living with her bond-mate and two children on Beta Zed, and T'Pela, who is studying to be a healer at the VCA. T'Mena his bond-mate has come to stand by his side. Every channel is jammed for hours. Suddenly communications reopen. Transmissions are coming in faster than they can be processed. Just as suddenly it all stops. There can be no question why. They feel the pain, hear the mental screams. Six billion souls are gone. Vulcan is no more.

Yet, somehow T'Pela is safe.

* * *

T'Pela and Tasol have traveled to the far side of the planet via Tasol's small ship. He is the son of wealthy parents. Having just completed the academic portion of their healer's training, the young couple are to meet with Tasol's parents to discuss their bonding ceremony. They believed the seismic disturbances to be localized in Shi'Kahr, but find them to be even worse here. Instead of giving his son the customary greetings, Tasol's father thrusts his small sister into his hands. "Go. Get away from Vulcan. Save yourselves while you can." Tasol obeys. They leave Vulcan and her atmosphere, dodging the debris of ruined starships. They are too small for Nero to trifle with.

* * *

Skar and T'Ler that the feel the links with their parents and siblings have been cut. However, They are still aware of Shular. He has been rescued.

* * *

Skyne surveys the damage around him. He is badly injured, a spinal fracture. Most of his students are dead. The other teachers in his school are dead . The buildings fell in around them. He has felt the deaths of his bond-mate and three children. He and his nephew Shular have somehow survived, but for how long? Skyne hears a voice, feels a hand. "I have room in my shuttle for one more."

"I am finished. Take the boy." Strong arms carry Shular away. Skyne joins his family in death.

* * *

The anguish and the inactivity are too much for T'Rysa to bear. She must do something, find a channel for her emotions. She will do what she has always done. She will cook, she will bake. She will transfer her feelings to the bowl and the spoon. Stohl does not interfere. T'Rysa is still here with him. Many of the Embassy staff have lost mates and children.

* * *

T'Sela does not know how she will continue without Skel, without her children. The grief and emptiness are unbearable. At one point she contemplates ending her life, the path two of her colleagues have already taken. For some reason, though, the universe has chosen her to survive. She will honor that choice. T'Sela will go on living to honor those who could not. She sits in a dining room at Starfleet Headquarters, wondering what life will do to her next.

* * *

He has ignored the familial bonds for years, kept them closed, aware of their presence but nothing more. Now they are closed forever. Sirin will have no chance to reconcile with his parents or siblings, no opportunity to return home. With tears in his eyes, he explains it to Rachel and embraces her and his children. Now they will never know their Vulcan grandparents.

* * *

Much of the Embassy staff have gathered in the large command center. Skar is mapping out his plan for accommodating the refugees that have begun to arrive.

When they finally get the news, it is unbelievable. An angry Romulan from the future, bent on revenge has used giant drill and a tiny drop of something called red matter to destroy their world. He nearly destroyed Terra as well, but was stopped by one starship, one crew. The images collected by this crew are beyond disturbing. There was Vulcan, surrounded by the remains of starships, flung about like so many broken toys. The tentacled Romulan mining ship Narada and its insane captain, Nero. And then the singularity that caused Vulcan to collapse in on itself.

It is too difficult for some to watch. They must look away, be comforted. Once upon a time they would have been embarrassed over such displays of emotion. But in the family all is silence. Now, with so few Vulcans left, surely they are all family.


	2. Chapter 2

Picking Up The Pieces

Skar had never been so busy in his life. He has often heard the Terran expression about "the weight of the world resting on one's shoulders." In his case, it was true. Most of the governing body of his planet had been killed. A few of the Elders remained, but they were physically scattered. A few were already on Terra, others on various rescue vessels. Communications were sparse and sporadic at best. Sarek, Vulcan's Senior Ambassador to the Federation was aboard the Enterprise with a few of the Elders. As far as the rest of the Federation was concerned, until things could be reorganized, Skar _was_ the Vulcan government.

It would be two weeks before the Enterprise reached Terra, traveling on impulse engines alone. Her warp cores had to be ejected to give her enough push to escape the black hole created by the destruction of the Narada. Skar had communicated with Sarek several times, but there was really not much the Ambassador could do that Skar had not already done. Sarek and his son Spock were grieving the death of Lady Amanda. Skar had learned the sad story of her death from one of the Elders on the Enterprise, how she had literally been torn from her son's grasp. He thinks of Shular's narrow escape and shudders.

Shular and eight classmates was rescued by a trader from one of the colonies who had a son attending the same school. Fortunately the man was able to save his own boy as well. Shular was now in San Francisco General Hospital recovering from injuries sustained in a building collapse. He required spinal surgery that was performed by none other than Sirin, Sarek's nephew. T'Ler was at their son's side, as was T'Mair. His family had much to be thankful for.

* * *

In the Communications Center, Syrol was counting his blessings, also. In between bursts of subspace comm traffic, he had replayed the message from T'Pela at least five times. T'Pela, Tasol, and Tasol's sister Sivena managed to escape in a small vessel. This suffered a power failure, but they were picked up by a slow-traveling freighter. Now at Star Base 7, they would catch a transport to Terra the next day, arriving in San Francisco in five days.

His son Salen, also a Communications Specialist worked by his side. Salen's bond-mate T'Letha was a linguist. After nearly fifteen years of marriage, they were finally expecting their first child. Syrol and T'Mena's older daughter, T'Lys lived on Beta Zed with her husband and children. He and T'Mena are more fortunate than most.

* * *

T'Mena sighs. She will be relieved when T'Pela and Tasol reach San Francisco. It will not just be the relief of a worried mother. As the Embassy's Staff Healer, she has been overwhelmed since the Genocide. She could use some help. Grieving spouses and parents have sunk into deep depressions. There have been three suicides already, and several more attempts. T'Mena has been going door to door, checking on everyone, making "house calls."

She is particularly concerned about Stirn the Groundskeeper and his wife T'Veda. Having lost their entire family, they show signs of retreating from life. Something must be found to spark their interest in living. T'Veda is friends with T'Rysa. T'Rysa and Stohl are next on T'Mena's list for a house call. Perhaps the feisty Domestic Assistant will have some ideas.

* * *

Stohl and T'Rysa were keeping busy. Stohl made numerous trips to the shuttle port to pick up refugees and uncounted runs for supplies. T'Rysa cooked for those who were incapable of performing this task for themselves. When Stohl was available, he delivered food for her. When he was not, she did it herself.

T'Mena rang the door chime and was invited into the small apartment. T'Rysa offered the healer tea and honey cakes, and asked after her family.

"All my children have been spared, T'Rysa. Syrol and I are fortunate. You appear to have kept yourself occupied. Are you and Stohl well?"

"We are as well as can be expected. We try not to dwell on what can not be changed, especially if we can be of service. I am most grieved for the Ambassador's son. Have you heard of the manner of Lady Amanda's death? She and I did not always agree, but I shall miss her."

"As will I. Lady Amanda was kind and gracious. She and I had hoped that Spock and T'Pela would be bond-mates, but Sarek had another in mind for him. That is all in the past now. We must concentrate on the present. I am fearful for Stirn and T'Veda. They have lost their entire family. T'Veda seems especially depressed. Has she ever had employment outside the home?"

"She once owned a day-care center, but gave it up to her daughter when Stirn became Head Groundskeeper at the Embassy. She has lately become active in fiber arts, sewing and crocheting. I am thinking, however that I might ask her to help me deliver food to those who can not yet manage to cook for themselves."

"That is an excellent idea, T'Rysa. I am going to call upon her next. Perhaps you would accompany me."

"Yes, only let me not go empty handed." T'Rysa sets the dishes in the sink and picks up a container of honey cakes.

* * *

The two women make their way to Stirn and T'Veda's quarters. T'Veda shows them in. The walls are decorated with multi-colored knitted wall hangings, adorned with beads.

T'Rysa speaks first. "How are you faring, my old friend? I have brought you honey cakes. I know they are your favorite."

"Thank you, dear one. I fear life holds little interest for me now. My home, children and grandchildren are all gone. What purpose is there to continue for?"

"There is always service to others. That is a principle upon which we were all raised. All of our people are needed. We must work together to secure ourselves a future."

"Those are brave words, T'Mena. You and T'Rysa have found service to do, but what is there for me?"

T'Rysa chooses her words carefully. "You are in a unique position. You have many hours at your disposal and few demands. You can help me deliver food. You can check in on friends and neighbors. You can do both at the same time. I have list of sixteen who need meals taken to them. Get Stirn to assist you."

"Someone needs our help?" Stirn had just come in from outside and heard only the end of the conversation. The women fill him in on what he has missed, and he readily agrees to the plan. It will be good to be of use.

* * *

T'Sela is looking lost. She has nothing but grief to occupy her time. A harried-looking young Terran female in a blue Starfleet uniform approaches her.

"Ma'am, I hate to bother you, but I could really use your help. I have twelve small orphaned Vulcan children in the infirmary. They all have minor injuries, but none of them speak Federation Standard, so I can not explain to them that we mean them no harm. All the translators are occupied with the seriously ill. Would you be willing to work with me and the doctors?"

"Of course. Please lead the way." T'Sela's maternal instincts are engaged. She will do all she can for these little ones.

* * *

Rachel is just a few weeks postpartum. There is no way she can go the Starfleet Medical Center to help with injured refugees. Sirin is not a member of Starfleet, but he is both physician and healer. He volunteers to go in her place. The Starfleet Surgeon General readily accepts his aid. He spends days in surgery repairing the damage of numerous crushing injuries. His patients are grateful. A few of them are aware of his personal history. It is of no consequence, as he has given them back their ability to walk.

* * *

T'Pela and Tasol finally arrive in San Francisco with little Sivena. The young couple are embarrassed because they have "comforted" each other in time of need, bonding without a ceremony. Syrol and T'Mena accept this without anger or condemnation. A ceremony will be arranged for a later time. Tasol and Sivena are welcomed into the family. The two-year-old will need childcare, so T'Veda is sought out. She readily agrees.

Syrol gets word that a large group of refugees is coming. They are ordinary Vulcan citizens, people who were not wealthy to begin with. Now they have nothing. These 150 souls will be living on the grounds of the Vulcan Embassy. Every available space must be turned into living quarters. Suddenly there is plenty of work for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing and am making no profit!

**Dusting Off**

The Enterprise finally arrived with a shipload of refugees. Many were injured, as was some of the crew. Starfleet headquarters took as many as they could, leaving about 150 to be sent to the Vulcan Embassy.

Stirn mobilized his grounds crew, having them assist maintainance. Storage areas in office buildings were converted to living quarters. Staff members with their own apartments took in guests. At Sarek's own request, his and Amanda's personal belongings were boxed up and stored. T'Rysa saw to this herself. He would live in his office. The Ambassadorial residence became housing for twenty displaced persons.

The grief-stricken Ambassador was constantly besieged by media and other diplomats. He answered their tiresome questions with as much grace as possible. Yes, the Vulcan people were now reduced to little more than ten thousand. Yes, they would be seeking a planet to establish a new home world. Yes, there was an imbalance of gender in the population. There were more males of reproductive age than females. And, yes, the Council of Elders was making plans to deal with all these issues.

Kirk and his valiant crew were all over the news media. You could see their discomfort with all the attention. The most uncomfortable was the young Vulcan Science Officer, Commander Spock. Though his face held no expression, his eyes were haunted, framed by dark circles. When questioned by reporters, he gave only short, pre-programmed answers.

T'Rysa was accompanying T'Pela on her rounds to check on the health of the refugees living in Sarek's house. They had the media system turned on and were listening to the interview with the Enterprise crew.

T'Rysa sighed. "I wish they would just leave him be. For a species so free with their feelings, they can sometimes be very insensitive."

"Yes" agreed T'Pela. Her childhood friend Spock was one of the most sensitive beings she knew. She remembered back to their play dates on the Embassy grounds. "We were once so young. I do not feel young anymore."

T'Rysa thought of something Amanda used to say. "Sometimes the universe just sucked." Vulcans should not feel old at twenty-six. They should be anticipating long, full lives.

* * *

Skar ran as much interference for Sarek as possible. Sometimes neither diplomat got much rest. T'Ler and T'Mair had brought Shular home to convalesce. He was making good progress, doing his therapy. With dancers as his mother and sister, Shular had little choice in the matter. Sirin believed the boy's back and legs would make a full recovery. The healer/surgeon enlisted the two women's help as volunteer therapists for other patients. They found the work exhausting but fulfilling.

Stirn found himself at the center of a small group of older males. They could not do a lot of heavy labor, but enjoyed gardening. He put them to work planting and maintaining vegetable gardens. He could always replant the grass later. A young male refugee, Teshan, proved especially effective at tilling these plots and organizing laborers. Stirn would be watching him closely. In the meantime, he found himself turning over many of his groundskeeper duties to his assistant, Trevin.

* * *

Among the refugees living at the Vulcan Embassy were eleven preschool aged children. T'Veda was suddenly busier than she had been in years. The old Activity Center, which had once been the gathering place for Embassy Staff and their families, was quickly modified into a daycare facility. A young female refugee, T'Hena was engaged to assist her. T'Hena had been a preschool teacher. T'Veda found her to be pleasant company.

* * *

T'Mena and Tasol were constantly traveling from one refugee site to another. T'Mena was a general healer, while Tasol had specialized in obstetrics. There were now thirty-eight pregnant Vulcan women in the greater San Francisco area, many of whom had endured both physical and emotional trauma. It was a very stressful time for Tasol. He was not very experienced, having not yet completed a healer's residency. He had also lost his family, save his little sister Sevina. Stress and emotional trauma were not a good mix for a Vulcan male in his mid-twenties. Tasol entered Pon Farr ahead of schedule.

T'Pau officiated at the small, private bonding ceremony for Tasol and T'Pela. She joined them under Amanda's rose covered gazebo behind the Ambassadorial residence. A small "cottage" on the grounds was prepared as a "honeymoon" suite. It had previously held maintainance supplies.

* * *

Syrol and Salen were constantly occupied with communications. Whenever a new group of refugees would arrive, the process of re-uniting families would begin. Most of the Vulcans who were rescued had lost most if not all of their relations, but there were a few happy endings. Syrol found it most gratifying when he could assist a parent or grandparent in finding a child.

On Tasol's first day back on the job, Salen's bond-mate T'Letha went into labor. Fortunately there were no complications, and she delivered a healthy baby girl, T'Run, meaning dream. Her parents dreamed of a happy future for her, happier than their present.

* * *

There were thirty-one school-aged children living on the Embassy grounds. Their educations needed to continue, so qualified teachers were sought. Finally, T'Sela was located in the refugee center at Starfleet Headquarters. Though her previously teaching experience was at the university level, she felt she would be up to the challenge. Helpers were secured for her, and T'Sela researched the old Terran one-room school approach. Classes began three days later in the Embassy conference room. The following week, they combined forces with another group of student refugees and split into elementary and secondary classes. Learning bowls would be years into the future.

* * *

Sarek decided it was time for a run. He was having difficulty sleeping and needed to be as physically exhausted as he was mentally. It was getting dark outside, but he knew the grounds well after so many years of living there, or at least he thought he did.

Sarek tired rather quickly, as he had not run in some time. He decided to cut through a yard, and tripped over the edging fence around a vegetable garden. There was an excruciating pain in his left knee. He limped back to his office and called healer T'Mena.

T'Mena came at once and examined him, shaking her head. "This injury will need imaging studies. We must take you to San Francisco General in the morning. Tonight we will wrap it for support and apply ice. Avoid walking as much as possible. You are old enough to know not to run in the dark." She tended to his injury and gave him pain meds.

In the morning Stohl drove him to the hospital, where after images were made of his knee, he was seen by none other than Sirin.

"Greetings, Uncle. It has been a long time. What brings you to my office today?"

"Sirin, I am surprised to see you, though I should not be. Amanda said you had made quite a name for yourself as a surgeon. I injured my knee running last night."

"I grieve with you, Uncle."

"And I with you, Sirin."

Sirin examines the images. "I see tearing of the meniscus. It will require a surgical repair with an overnight stay. You will need physical therapy as a follow-up. I assume you would prefer someone else to perform the procedure."

"I would prefer to have the best surgeon. I have been informed that is you."

"Very well. I have an opening this afternoon. Have you contacted Spock concerning your injury?"

"Not yet. I did not believe it would require surgery. I will do so now. "

* * *

Spock arrived after teaching his lunchtime class, thankfully his last of the day. The procedure was straight forward and performed with only local anesthesia. It was entirely successful. Father and son chat about Spock's relationship with Sirin and Sirin's growing family. Spock tells Sarek of all those Tuesday evenings and what the familial connection has meant to him. He encourages his father to "mend fences" with Sirin. Sarek will consider it.

The conversation takes an uncomfortable turn when Sarek asks Spock what he has decided about his own future. "I have not yet decided, Father. I am greatly conflicted on this issue."

"You will find your way, my son."

Spock leaves, so that his father may rest. A few moments later, another Vulcan male with the same sad brown eyes and a much older face, enters the room.

"Father, I have found us a planet to colonize."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Trek, I make no profit.

**Starting Over Again**

It was amazing just how quickly the word spread. A planet suitable for colonization by Vulcans had been found, a desert world with no native sentient inhabitants. As on their original home world, water would be a treasured commodity, but other natural resources would be abundant. It was not the home they had lost. Nothing could replace Vulcan or the billions of people who had been murdered. It was just a place to start over, a world of their own.

* * *

The Council of Elders decided it would be best to divide the survivors into two groups, roughly in half. Two communities would be established, some distance apart. This was logical. If misfortune or calamity should befall one, perhaps the other might escape and survive.

There would be much assistance from other Federation worlds at the beginning, in the form of food, supplies, building materials and manpower. Labor would be in short supply. A significant portion of those who survived the Genocide were scientists and academics, probably because they had more access to escape/rescue craft. There were very few average, everyday Vulcan citizens spared. This meant that those previously unaccustomed to manual labor would be in for a rude awakening.

The Elders called upon every Vulcan citizen to do their duty to the race. Those on military or research vessels would be required to join the colony. Those with businesses on other worlds would also be expected to relocate at the earliest possible convenience. Mates would be found for those of child bearing age, provided their genetic contribution was of sufficient value.

* * *

Syrol and T'Mena would be among the first to leave, along with Sarek and the Council of Elders. The new colony would need both communications specialists and experienced healers. Salen and T'Letha would stay at the Embassy with baby T'Run and little Sivena, (Tasol's little sister), taking over the Communications Center.

Tasol and T'Pela would also be remaining at the Embassy. Sirin had arranged for them to complete their residencies, partially at San Francisco General and partially at Starfleet Medical. In a few years, they would also be ready to join the colony. A few weeks after their bonding ceremony, Tasol got to confirm the first post-Genocide conception, that of his own child. T'Pela was expecting.

* * *

Skar and T'Ler would remain on Terra for the foreseeable future. Sarek would be traveling back and forth between the colony and the Embassy, so the Federation would need to see some stability. Skar had inspired great confidence in all he dealt with. The Embassy could not be in better hands. T'Ler was busy with Shular's rehabilitation. He had a long and painful recovery ahead of him, but faced it without complaint.

T'Mair would go to the colony in the near future, when most of her volunteer physical therapy work was done on Terra. As an attractive, young, and unbonded female from a prominent family, she would be highly sought after as a mate. She hoped to someday teach Vulcan classic dance again.

* * *

Stirn and T'Veda would go to the colony. Though well into middle age, Stirn had landscaping, building and gardening skills that would prove invaluable. He also had the ability to lead and teach others. Young Teshan, the refugee farmer possessed these skills as well. Stirn would take him as his apprentice.

Trevin, Stirn's assistant would be the new Head Groundskeeper at the Vulcan Embassy. A small genetic hand defect would put him at the bottom of the list to receive a mate. He was unconcerned, as he had taken a human lover some time ago. Perhaps they would marry now.

T'Veda's talents as a daycare provider would be greatly needed in the new colony. Small children would need a place of safety and education while their parents worked to build a world. T'Hena would come with her.

T'Veda and Stirn had no family left of their own, so they "adopted" Teshan and T'Hena. The two seemed to be attracted to one another, so the older couple engaged in a little matchmaking. As it was an agreeable pairing, their mentors encouraged them to bond before the Elders could assign each of them to someone else. Age has a way of teaching one that it is sometimes easier to ask forgiveness than to seek permission.

* * *

Stohl and T'Rysa would stay with the Embassy. Neither could imagine living elsewhere anymore. Perhaps when they were older and could no longer stand the cold, damp weather. For now, they were needed on Terra. No one knew their way around San Francisco like Stohl, nor could anyone manage a household like T'Rysa.

* * *

There was no debate necessary for T'Sela. With nothing left of her past, she could only move forward. The colony would need teachers for the children, so this is what she must do. It would be years before a university or cultural institute would be constructed.

Though she had raised children to early adulthood, T'Sela was still of childbearing age. She must contribute to the survival of her race. She would accept the mate the Elders found for her. This might prove the hardest trial of all to bear. She had loved Skel deeply and still felt his loss with every fiber of her being.

* * *

Sarek would go to the new colony. His experience as a negotiator would be valuable in securing New Vulcan's peace and prosperity. Much would be needed to get the colony up and running. They could not depend on charity from the Federation forever. The sooner they could support themselves, the better. The new world had resources to trade. It was a matter of Vulcan pride.

He expected to spend much of the next few years traveling between Terra and New Vulcan. Sarek would not have a permanent home for some time. One need was pressing on him though, a clock ticking. He could expect to undergo Pon Farr within the next year. Sarek would require a new bond-mate and soon. He knew the Elders would find him someone suitable. However, his heart would always have an Amanda-shaped hole.

* * *

Sirin was kept busy with many minor procedures as follow-ups to the major orthopedic work he had done on injured Vulcans. When Rachel came off maternity leave, Starfleet command assigned her to refugee work because of her familiarity with the Vulcan language. Rachel owed Starfleet Medical two more years of service. When it was completed, she and Sirin would consider relocating to the new Vulcan colony for a few years. It might be hard on their hybrid children. They would have to be sure.

Sirin and Rachel were quite surprised when Spock showed up on the Tuesday evening before the first transport was to depart for the colony. He had Sarek in tow. The Ambassador seemed to be quite taken with Jason and tiny little Hannah. While Sarek was playing with the baby, Sirin took his cousin aside.

"Do not go to the colony. Stay in Starfleet. The Vulcans will destroy your spirit, suck the life out of you."

"I must do my duty, cousin."

"You have done your duty all along. Look how many you helped save. No more should be required of you. You have a duty to yourself and to a certain young woman. Think long and hard before you act."

"I will consider your words, Sirin."

* * *

Several days later, the first transport ship of refugees was preparing to leave for New Vulcan. It was currently moored at the Terran Spacedock, so shuttles were transporting the refugees from the Starfleet shuttle bay. Sarek sat on a bench awaiting his turn, when he recognized a tall, slim figure in a Starfleet science officer's uniform, laden with baggage and in a hurry. Spock had made his choice. Sarek rushed over to tell his son goodbye and give him his blessing. Spock left for the Enterprise, followed by Sarek for New Vulcan a few minutes later.

Stohl had driven Sarek to the shuttle and had carried his bags. He observed the exchange between father and son, knew what Spock's uniform meant. When the faithful Transportation Coordinator returned home to T'Rysa, he told her what he saw. "It appears that "our" young one has not abandoned his dreams, T'Rysa."

"I am glad, my husband. We would not be here had Spock not chosen Starfleet. If only all our people understood this. The Lady Amanda would have been pleased with his choice."

* * *

The first few months on New Vulcan were not such difficult ones. In the beginning, volunteers from many worlds gave their time and labor. Others gave food and supplies. Many simple pre-fabricated structures were assembled. Solar power plants were constructed, and water and sewage systems established. Crops were planted.

Then the volunteers had to return to their own lives. A few waves of replacements followed, but their numbers dwindled. So did the shipments of donated food and supplies. The Federation worlds always came through in the nick of time, but food choices became very limited in between shipments. Citizens with economic resources shared with the less fortunate. Joint hardship increased the sense of community.

* * *

Syrol and T'Mena lived in a "house" in the back of the colony's Communications Center. It was really little more than a shed with indoor plumbing. A clinic with a thirty-bed hospital ward had been erected nearby. T'Mena was the only full-time healer for a community of nearly three thousand. Others came and went, mostly Starfleet physicians.

Stirn and T'Veda also had a little "house", theirs adjoined the daycare center. Stirn organized the community's labor force, making sure anything that needed done got accomplished. Some days they tended fields and vegetable gardens. Other days they unloaded supplies. In all of this, Teshan was an able assistant.

Teshan and T'Hena lived in a sturdy tent behind the Maintainance and Public Works building. They would be among the next to receive an upgraded dwelling, as their union had proved fruitful. A child was on the way.

* * *

T'Sela lived in a tent behind the school building with three other teachers. Her living arrangements were about to change, though. The Elders had found her a potential mate, none other than Ambassador Sarek. His family had been very prominent and he had retained considerable wealth despite Vulcan's destruction. He was also aesthetically pleasing. T'Sela could do much worse, so she would accept the Elders' decision. Perhaps affection would grow between them in time.

A/N

One more chapter to go!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star Trek, I make no profit!

**Moving On**

It has been a year since the establishment of the first settlement. Its inhabitants have chosen the name New Shi'Kahr, in honor of Vulcan's capital of old. It is a city of a little over four thousand. Four thousand more live in Shannai'Kahr, some distance to the south. Each settlement has been divided into several smaller communities for the sake of organization and government.

The first permanent dwellings are being built. Labor is still scarce, and some outsiders have been hired. New Vulcan is rich in dilithium, so there is money to pay them. Some who were formerly scientists and academics have learned new trades. Families with children and the elderly and infirm have priority for housing.

Vulcans who owned businesses on other worlds are beginning to make their way to the colony, setting up shop. Consumer goods, which had been in short supply are starting to arrive, and in some cases be manufactured. Those who possess artistic talent, gardening, or handicraft skills are more prized then ever. The Elders call upon such to share their skills, teach others. Community centers are being erected for this purpose.

* * *

Stirn has become one of the first Community Center directors. In addition to his administrative duties, he teaches classes on gardening and landscaping. Stirn seldom has an idle moment. He and T'Veda have been assigned a two-bedroom home.

T'Veda is the director of New Shi'Kahr's first daycare center. Her assistant T'Hena is currently on maternity leave, having just given birth to a son, Toran, whose name means busy. T'Hena's mate,Teshan is the new Supervisor of Maintainance and Public Works. They are given a house which can be expanded to four bedrooms as an incentive to have more children.

Stirn and T'Veda treasure little Toran as they would their own grandchild. His presence in the lives makes the losses easier to bear. They will give him the unconditional affection of grandparents.

* * *

Syrol has retained his position as Master Communications Specialist for the city of New Shi'Kahr. He works many hours, both as an administrator and an instructor in home improvement, teaching others how to wire their homes. His wife, Healer T'Mena is now the head of a fifty-bed clinic, with a staff of four full-time healers and twenty nurses. She is expecting their fourth child, a son. The couple had not expected to be so fortunate, as T'Mena had lost two children after T'Pela.

They have recently had a visit from their daughter T'Pela, her bond-mate Tasol, and their new baby daughter T'Laan. The young couple are healers, completing their residencies on Terra. They had been students at the VSA Medical Center at the time of the Genocide. They will relocate to the colony the following year.

Their older daughter T'Lys and her bond-mate Seiden are botanists. They will be relocating from Beta Zed in the next few months, after the birth of their fourth child. Their skills will be much needed as they have both specialised in the breeding of edible plants.

* * *

T'Mair has come to the settlement to work as a dance therapist at the clinic. The Elders have found her a suitable mate, Sokan, a mathematics teacher. It is an agreeable match, so the bonding will occur in a month's time.

Most of T'Mair's family remains on Terra. Her father Skar is Vulcan's Junior Ambassador to the Federation. Her mother, T'Ler is a dance instructor in San Francisco. Shular, her brother, still recovering from injuries suffered in the destruction of Vulcan, has begun Solar Power Engineering Studies at Berkeley.

* * *

It is a big day for teacher T'Sela. Today she will bond with Ambassador Sarek. They have met together several times, each finding the other pleasant company. Their bonding will be a quiet, private ceremony, with only Elder T'Pau in attendance. T'Sela lost her bond-mate Skel and her children in the genocide. Sarek lost his wife Amanda, but still has a grown son Spock.

* * *

T'Sela has sewn her own gown and scarf, a skill she did not possess before the Genocide. She learned to do so of necessity. Sarek's robes are actually borrowed from his son, who brought them when he visited a month ago. Formal robes are in short supply, as many hours are required to embroider them. It is a far cry from the elegant bonding ceremonies both have had in the past.

T'Pau joins their minds and binds their lives together in the garden of her small cottage. There will be no challenger and Sarek is not yet consumed with the "fires" of Pon Farr. They will come soon enough. For now, Sarek and T'Sela will have a chance to learn about each other, build a relationship. Perhaps affection will come in time.

They have no permanent dwelling of their own yet. They will reside in the small, newly built inn until Sarek has passed through Pon Farr. The inn has special rooms for just that necessity. Then they will spend several months on Terra, where Sarek will negotiate trade agreements for New Vulcan with other Federation worlds.

When they return, Sarek will have had the first part of a modular home constructed. More modules can be added as needed, as children are born, or so he hopes. This will be a great improvement over T'Sela's previous living arrangements. When she first arrived at the colony, she lived in a tent. More recently she has resided in a dormitory.

Sarek and T'Sela decide to spend their first day together taking a walking tour of the city. They wish to observe the bold, new thing they are helping to create, even as they ponder their hopes and dreams for the future.

The End

A/N

What would y'all say to a Sarek/T'Sela newlywed story? Any interest?


End file.
